Cliche' Blondes are the Perfect Match!
by Hanae-Kasumi-Kohana
Summary: Count on Yamanaka Ino and Tenten to cross-dress as boys to get into Konoha High Boarding School for the fun of it. But going through a countless number of traumatizing experiences, Ino's actually starting to seriously regret it. Especially when she's stuck with a male, mirror-image version of herself as a roommate. NaruIno. AU


**Chapter 1: All Because of a Token (edited version)**

**Okay, so I was watching 'She's The Man,' at my friend's house, and I had this idea of Ino cross-dressing to get into a boarding school. It was a crazy idea, but that doesn't matter because everything about me screams 'CRAZY!'**

**Pairings**

**NaruIno**

**NejiTen**

**ShikaTema**

**ChoujiroHina (It's Choujiro, not Chouji-he's a minor character but I still like him)**

**SasuSaku**

**and other minor pairings.**

**I was also looking through the Naruto archive for any cross-dressing fics, but I couldn't find any, so vióla I decided to make my own!**

**Warnings: Occasional swearing, some minor characters bashing.**

**As for the characers'appearances, I'll be going along with the anime, not the manga.**

**oh yeah, my story is edited by I HATE YOU AND YOUR MUMMY. She's awesome. *w***

**This chapter is also edited (i hope!)**

* * *

Ino scrunched up her baby-blue eyes in confusion, staring at the slightly-crumpled fortune-telling token she had in her hands. She was at the Lantern Festival with her friends, Haruno Sakura and Tenten, and the first thing Ino did was bolt straight to the fortune-telling machine. Sakura had always claimed how pathetic it was to actually believe in fortune-telling machines, but Ino knew the real reason why Sakura thought they were a 'piece of shit'. It had turned out that Sakura had given fortune-telling machines a try, and her token ended up saying that she'd have a hard time finding a boyfriend because of her flat and childish figure. On top of that, she also had to pay for the bashed-up fortune machine that had been dented with her mighty fist.

Ino's tokens were true almost every time, and Tenten's tokens were just plain crazy. But today was a totally different story. Ino's token wasn't her ordinary 'a cute boy will notice you', or 'play a prank on your friend-it's guaranteed to be a success!'

All she could do was arch up a blonde eyebrow and say,"What the hell?!"

Tenten and Sakura leaned closer, trying to look at Ino's token."Well, what does it say?"Sakura asked, emerald-green eyes twinkling in excitement.

Ino made an attempt to hide her token behind her silver and purple kimono, but Tenten grabbed her hand and snatched the token.

"Hey, what's the big deal?!"Ino yelled.

Tenten just grinned boyishly, and started to read the piece of paper."'Your boring life will become adventurous if you were only a boy! Live this dream and make it into a reality!"'Tenten snorted. "Oh gawd, I wish I had your token!"

Sakura giggled, almost mockingly. "Your token actually said that? Maybe you don't have such amazing luck after all, Ino-pig!"

"What?! I cannot believe my token actually said that!"Ino wailed.

Tenten patted Ino's back sympathetically. "But your fate is to be a boy! That's just friggin' awesome!"

"Wha...,"Ino started, but Tenten cut her off.

"Man, I wish I had your token!"she said again,"It would be so cool to cross-dress as a boy!"

Ino brushed her light, ash-blonde hair away from her face with a slight huff."Um, Who said I was going to cross-dress as a boy? And anyway, that's easy for you to say, Tenten, you'll make a perfect boy!"

It was true. Tenten would make the perfect boy. Instead of the shimmery, Japanese-style kimonos Ino and Sakura were wearing, Tenten was wearing brown leather pants and a red Chinese shirt which was embroidered with silver, detailed dragons. She had dark brown hair pulled up in two childish, cute buns and her grin was unfeminine, but still somewhat charming. If she were to cross-dress as a boy, she could easily pull it off.

But Ino, with her long blonde hair, and blue eyes (which pretty much labelled her as the blonde-haired, blue-eyed bimbo), and girlish features were a whole different matter.

"I know!"Tenten exclaimed. Ino and Sakura quirked their eyebrows in response."How about this-we sign up for a boarding school...as guys!"

Ino blinked a couple of times. Then she said," Um, Tenten, I just love your crazy ideas, but don't you think that's a bit too...eccentric?"

Sakura shook her head, her short, bubble-gum pink hair falling over her face. She smiled faintly."Actually, that's a pretty good idea,"she agreed.

Tenten smirked at Ino, brown eyes mischievous. Ino's mouth parted as if she was about to protest, but Sakura beat her to it."Look at it this way, Ino,"she said. Sakura grabbed Ino's shoulders and started shaking her violently."If you cross-dress as a boy, you'll get to see a dozen hot boys shirtless!"

"Oh, come on, you are not gonna make me do this!"Ino groaned.

"Not to mention you get to boys pant-less too!"Tenten added. Ino unintentionally squealed, not knowing that her inner pervert was rolling in. "See? You do want to cross-dress as a boy!"

"No way!"Ino protested.

"Please?"Tenten begged."I'll cross-dress as a boy for you too! You don't have to do it alone!"

Ino thought for a moment."Well, if You're sure then, okay, I'm in."

Tenten and Sakura cheered.

"Way to go, Ino! You'll make the most best boy!"Tenten shouted. A few people passing by glanced at them. "Well, second to me of course."

Ino screamed like a rabid fangirl, seeming oblivious to her abrupt change of mood. Tenten joined in.

Sakura frowned and put her hands on her hips."Hey, what about me? I think I've got the potential to be a boy too."

Ino whipped her head around to face her pink-haired friend. "Uh, darling? Have you EVER seen an actual straight male with bright pink hair, wide green eyes, and an even wider forehead?" she questioned.

"We'll only find those types of guys in Gay lord Land,"Tenten said in agreement. Ino and her high-fived.

Sakura fumed. "A-at least I'll make a better boy than you, Ino-pig!"she said furiously. "When you cross-dress as a boy, you'll definitely be Lord of the Gay Lords!"

Ino's freaky eyes flashed with anger."Use your facts, Forehead Girl!"Ino retorted. "You'd only make a better boy than me because you're an A-cup! Unlike me, a.k.a. the Sexy C-cup Goddess!"

"Hey, I'm C-cup too,"Tenten said, confused. She didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult. Ino and Sakura ignored her.

"I swear, whenever you walk into a room, somebody has to hit the 'Play' on a recorder and "I'm a Barbie Girl' blasts on! That's how girly you are, Ino-pig!"

"Shut up, you damn flat-chest!"

"You will never be a better boy than me, Blond-wad!"

"Well, at least I won't look gay!"

"At least I won't look like a boy-slut!"

Tenten and the other nosey festival people sweat-dropped. She leaned down and pushed away her friends'screaming faces."Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, if you don't want people staring at you bitch-fighting, I suggest you two to shut the fuck up. And if that doesn't work, I'll reach for the nearest lantern and smash it on both of your heads. So if you don't want burnt, ugly hair..."Tenten's tone was sweet, but her expression was scary as hell. Sakura and Ino decided to shut up.

"Great!"Tenten said, returning to her chirpy mood. "Let's discuss our cross-dressing plan. Sakura and Ino grinned deviously, momentarily forgetting about their recent bitch-fight.

The three huddled close together."Okay,"Tenten whispered to them, not exactly knowing why she was whispering. "We need a boarding school, a make-up artist, and we also need to buy some boy-clothes. Got it?"

Her friend's nodded eagerly."Hey, as for the boarding school, you can go to the school I attend!"Sakura suggested.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you go to Konoha High Boarding School,"Ino snorted, crossing her arms. Sakura glared at her, but Ino just continued."And how the hell are we supposed to get into the boarding school, Einstein?"

"I guess you'll need to get in with a scholarship,"Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders."That's the only way and that'll be easy because you came second in your grade last year, right?"

"And I came into the top ten,"Tenten announced,"Is that enough for your school's scholarship, Sakura?"

"Yeah, probably,"Sakura agreed."Though have you ever thought about how you're are supposed to tell your parents that you want to cross-dress as a boy?"

"Oh, whoops, never thought of that,"Ino answered, scratching her hair. Tenten sniggered.

"Heh, I'm lucky 'cuz my sister wouldn't care less,"she said."But don't worry! We'll find a way for you to end up in your dream boarding school, Ino!"

Ino rolled her eyes."You'll probably not recall, but my parents happen to be overseas, and they'll be staying there for about a month. I'm under the care of my stupid maid, Clera. Plus, there's a catch. I don't want to leave my school friends behind."

"Why don't you go as a transfer student for a year?"Sakura asked. "That way, you can go back to your old school. Same goes for you, Tenten, since you both go to the same school."

"Hell yeah, I can't wait!"Ino burst out suddenly."Shopping for boy clothes-that's going to be so friggin' awesome!"

"I agree!"Tenten said, jumping up and down. "But we gotta discuss this later, okay? I gotta go now, need to do some slavery work for my sis! See ya!"And with a quick wave, she got up and hurried away.

_Tenten is definitely up to something, _Ino thought.

"Meet us at the mall, tomorrow morning, ten o'clock!Konoha High opens up in a week!"Sakura called out. Once Tenten was gone, Sakura turned to Ino."You've got to call your parents and convince them to let you move schools. After we've finished shopping for your boy clothes, we're going to Konoha High and I'm gonna sign you up! All you need is your parent's permission."

"How am I going to convince my parents?" Ino asked, a tad worried.

Sakura shrugged." I don't know, just make sure you convince them."

"Wow, that's so much help,"Ino said sarcastically."Wish me luck then."

"That's all I can say,"Sakura answered, laying her hand on Ino's shoulder. "And as for me, I'll have to go now because it's getting pretty late. We'll discuss the details tomorrow."

Sakura stood up, helping Ino to her feet. She waved at her friend and started walking towards the bus stop. Ino was just about to walk away too, but Sakura called out to her.

"Hey, Ino!"Sakura yelled."I just wanted to make sure if you're game enough for this. After all, this is all because of a token!"

Ino turned to face Sakura, lowering her thick eyelashes and curling her pink lips slyly to form her signature look."Oh, don't you worry about that. I realized I want to cross-dress as a boy for the fun of it, if you know what I mean."

Sakura grinned."Hmm, it's good to know that you've got guts. I'm proud of you, Ino-pig."

"That's nice to know,"she replied."After this week's makeover, I guarantee you that I'll be the best boy ever! I'll have triple piercings on my ears, I'll be known as the blonde-haired, blue-eyed gorg, I'll wear the sexiest clothes, I'll have the hottest haircut, or wig, doesn't matter, and I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming Ino,"Sakura called out over her shoulder, walking away,"Oh, and did you know that guys with piercings on their ears are gay?"

"Wait...what?!"Ino shrieked."Does that mean...Shikamaru and Chouji are gay?!"

Sakura stopped and took everything in,"Are you talking about your childhood friends? The lazy dude who complains 24-7 about how troublesome women are and the fat kid who happens to be in a really serious relationship with food? They both wear small silver, hooped earrings? If you're talking about them, then yeah, they're probably gay."

"Sakura, you're s-such a st-eorotypical bitch!"Ino stammered."No way Shika-kun and Chouji-kun are-*cough*- gay!"

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly."I'm just pointing out what I know and-"

"Which shows how much you know, Forehead Girl!"Ino cut in.

"Whatever,"Sakura said."Just to let you know, Shikamaru and Chouji go to Konoha High Boarding School, so you might want to guard yourself. My bus is here, so I'll be going now." The bus halted to a stop and Sakura disappeared inside.

Ino groaned."Oh shit, I am seriously screwed."

* * *

**Well, how'd ya like it? Was it good, retarted, perfect, or just plain weird? Leave a review and tell me how it was! If you think it's good, be prepared for more chapters ahead. And if anyone comes across an Ino-crossdressing fanfic, please send them to me!**

**Ciao**

**Hanae-Kasumi-Kohana 3**

**And leave a review!**


End file.
